Talk:Red Mage Statscowski
Fighter and Red Mage, sittin' in a tree... Jeppo 19:54, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Must be the red. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 19:56, 1 March 2009 (UTC) just wanted to metion... In Red mage's Column, twinkin' out, He Post some DND class sheets for some of the chars, such as a Red mage, black mage, Fighter, and a black belt one. He may also have made a white mage, i can't rember. the Red mage one was based off of the WtoC class, but with some slight changes anyway, some of these have been lost due to the site change. list of where to find non-lost ones http://nuklearpedia.com/doku.php?id=twinkin_out_with_red_mage its under 19, 20 and 22 I happen to have the BM fighter and know where to find the changes to the Rm class. Fighter The Fighter has devoted his life to the sword and anything that looks like or utilizes a sword. Or anything shiny that attracts his attention. But mostly the sword. The training to become a Fighter is intense and requires enrollment for a full year at one of the many Vargus’ Training Academies, where the students learn the Twelve Styles of the Zodiackenshido Technique. Requirements: Alignment: any non-evil. Vargus won’t admit people who do not pass their background check. Base Attack Bonus: +6 Feats: Power attack, Lightning reflexes, Combat Reflexes Special: Membership in the Vargus School Class Skills: Jump, Intimidate, Ride, Climb Skill points at each level: 2 + Int modifier Class Features Monkey Style (Two Fisted Monkey Style): At first level the Fighter receives the Two Weapon Fighting feat for free. Ram style (Ram Form or “Breaker” Maneuver): This form teaches you that you’re entire body can be a weapon, especially your head. By training in this technique you receive a +4 to your fortitude save. Ox Style (The Ox of a Thousand Burdens Technique): Those who train in this fighting style have heavy objects continually placed on their backs, slowly they’re lower backs and legs become ridiculously strong. The Fighter can now carry three times his carrying capacity. Tiger Style (Tiger Claw Strike): This maneuver teaches a student of Vargus that if you strike down, you are able to find more chinks in most man made armors, when employing this technique with any piercing weapon the opponent is denied their armor bonus while they get half of their armor bonus if you use a slashing weapon. Horse Style (Horse Tornado Trample): All students who reach this level learn that the better part of valor is often discretion and that he runs away may live to fight another day and all that jazz. At this level you may, once per day, cast Expedious Retreat on yourself for the purposes of running away from a hopeless battle. Rat Style (Knuckle of the Sacred Rat): At this point in your training, you’ve held your sword so long that your hand has deformed and twisted to fit perfectly in the hilt of your sword. Anyone trying to disarm you of your precious weapon has a +10 to do so. Rabbit Style (Rabbit’s Heavenly Ascent ): A continuation of the teaching presented with the tiger style, the Rabbit Style teaches the student that the higher they go before they strike down, the more chinks they can find in the armor. As a result you receive a +10 on all jumping skill checks and as long as you are striking from above the target doesn’t get an armor bonus, regardless of what kind of weapon you’re using. Dog Style (Hound of the Hunt): The ability to find the enemy is just as important as dispatching him if not more so. Thus the Vargus School teaches the students how to track their opponents through a variety of terrain. Students learning the technique receive the Track Feat for free. Rooster Style (Cry of the Coming Dawn): This technique teaches that a Fighter is only as good as the troops he commands. Once per day he can sound a rallying cry that will give all friendly, nearby units a +3 moral bonus to their next attack roll and an extra five feet to their movement until the fighters next turn. Pig Style (Unstoppable Tusks of the Boar King): This truly formidable maneuver allows the Fighter to break through any opposition during a charge. Weapons set against him are tossed aside as he moves toward the kill and he gets double his strength modifier to break down barricades and door. Snake Style (Serpent of Many Poisons): At this point the fighter has become very perceptive at how chi flows through the body and once per day can strike at certain precision point on the body, inflicting no immediate damage but instead inflicting symptoms resembling a myriad of illnesses. The target loses 1d4 points of constitution, 1d3 points of dexterity, and has his movement rate reduced by half. Dragon Style (Bahamut’s Rage): Only the most stalwart of students ever reach the final lesson. The student can reach down and harness the fires that fuel his passion for battle and turn them into a cone of fiery destruction much like a red dragon’s breath weapon. They can create a cone of fire 40 feet long and 10 feet wide that does 10d8 of fire damage. Black Mage A black mage has given himself over completely to the forces of darkness and chaos. Only the most morally bankrupt individuals may embark upon the path of the black mage. Unlike many other Prestige Classes, becoming a black mage requires no outside training. It is a class that one may only access by leading a life of relentless evil. To become a black mage is to become a focal point for all that is abysmal and horrible. A black mage is a being so overcome with, possessed by, and utterly imbued in evil that it has become a complete way of life. Requirements: Alignment: any non-good. The forces of evil frown upon good guys. Spellcasting: Able to cast 4th level spells, three of which are from the Evocation school Skills: Spellcraft 8 ranks Feats: Combat Casting and one metamagic feat Class Skills: Alchemy, Concentration, Craft, Innuendo, Intimidate, Knowledge(any), Spellcraft Skill points each level: 4+ Int modifier Class Features Hadoken: Once per day a black mage can tap into the Chaotic, primordial energies that bind reality and focus them through his hands into a powerful, destructive blast. As he grows in power and learns greater control he can do more and more damage with this blast. A Hadoken is 10ft wide +5ft/level and has a range of 200ft +50ft/level. All targets within the blast are struck and take full damage (including inconvenient structures). This is an all or nothing blast of pure, concentrated destruction. As such, there is no way to cast a “weaker” version a la Magic Missile. Stabbing Frenzy: Eventually, a mage can’t take it anymore. A black mage is pathologically, utterly evil. When a black mage is angered–above and beyond his natural hatred for everything–he must make a Wisdom check at -4 (or more or less if the DM thinks the situation is especially annoying or mild). If the black mage fails, he enters a stabbing frenzy. Note that a black mage may elect not to resist a stabbing frenzy and that entering combat is certainly ample enough reason to make a stabbing frenzy check. In combat, a black mage experiencing stabbing frenzy will first attack his enemies and immediately attack his friends if there are no enemies left. There is no way to resist this. The only way to avoid “friendly” fire from a stabbing frenzy black mage is to stay out of his reach or restrain him until the frenzy has subsided. A stabbing frenzy is similar to a rage in mood and tone but has some distinct differences. It only lasts 3 rounds, you immediately gain a +5 to your to hit during those three rounds, and your dagger does maximum damage. No complex actions such as casting spells or speech of any kind is possible during a stabbing frenzy. A black mage only makes the frenzy check (or elects to not make it) once per “scene.” That is, the same combat (or stupid shopkeep, etc.) will not force a black mage to check for stabbing frenzy more than once in a day. Red mage Class Features Character Sheet: At first level the Red Mage starts to enter into a delusion that all his physical and mental attributes should be assigned a numerical value. He then records these on a sheet of paper and refers to it whenever making decisions. The Red Mage soon develops a familiar-style relationship with this paper and will suffer the same penalties as if his familiar died if the paper is ever destroyed. The paper looks just like your character sheet and has all the same numbers, items, facts, etc. written down on it. Stat Swap: Starting at first level the red mage can start swapping the numerical values on his character sheet. So powerful is his delusion that these numbers have any meaning that he will actually take on the characteristics of that rearrangement, almost as though they did have some sort of effect on him. He can only switch two values and the switch will only last for one hour before he feels compelled to switch them back lest the “Dee'M” catches him. (The red mage also believes that an omnipresent force known as the “Dee'M” rules over his life.) just thought some one may want to add these to their respective pages, and Because it was Red Mage (Sosa) who came up with them, i figurd i would metion it on RM's page. Signed: A Huge 8-bit fan named Sarzeath "the Rose of the Damned" Rose.